


the last of us

by xiaohenyang



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Science Fiction, Short One Shot, yongqin is evil as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohenyang/pseuds/xiaohenyang
Summary: The lives of the Gifted are in the hands of one mortal - Xiao Dejun. He is on a journey with a warrior named Huang Guanheng, and things slowly unfold as they fight their way through the swarm of the Corrupted, who follows the orders of the one named Li Yongqin.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 18





	the last of us

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a snippet for my upcoming chaptered fic with the same title that's why it's too short! (i actually crammed for the xiaodery week i'm sorry)

Guanheng knew that the moment Dejun uses it, it would be the end. He was held by two strong men, and it hurts so much watching Dejun lying on the floor while the poison takes over him. Dejun will be soon controlled by Yongqin, and it is the last thing Guanheng would’ve wanted to happen.

They were already there, Dejun was so desperate to end Yongqin's life, but they were both too weak from all the exhaustion and the poison on his body. It was easy for Yongqin to weaken Dejun at that time.

"Let me go!" Guanheng screamed. "This is not fair!"

Yongqin chuckles. "Why would I?" He asks. "Life is not a fair game, Huang Guanheng." He stooped down and grabbed Dejun's hair, yanking his head upward. "Poor little thing."

Dejun's lips were bleeding, his breath erratic from all the fighting and he broke some of his ribs. He stares at Yongqin and spits blood on him. "Fucker." He whispers. Yongqin was so annoyed but wiped the blood off his face and yanks Dejun's head higher, the other whimpering in pain.

"Let go of him!" Guanheng yells again.

Yongqin lets go of Dejun's head, hitting the cold hard floor. He steps on the other's head then smirks. "It will take a few moments until Dejun becomes mine." He starts. "So much mine that I would be able to tell him that you are the worst, and I will let him kill you."

Guanheng angrily shouts, "You can't take him away from me."

"Well." Yongqin shrugged his shoulders as he put his foot away from Dejun's head. Then Dejun's body started twitching, and screams of pain filled the whole room.

* * *

_It was during the time that the two of them embarked on a journey, a journey that would save the town from Yongqin's ruthless attempt to take over them. It all happened because of greed - the attempt of people in power to control everything._

_One experiment leads to the other and it went on for centuries, but things are getting harder to handle that the potion went in the wrong hands. Those who were injected by the chemicals had unwanted mutations. Some were successfully controlled by their own 'masters', others were not._

_But there were a few who developed special abilities, and this group of people started a resistance and was able to overthrow the government at that time. Everything was starting to go back to normal until unknown creatures started to infiltrate the city and abduct people (which they call the Corrupted) with the lead of someone named Li Yongqin. They didn't know how Yongqin was able to retrieve a sample of the chemical and modify it to be more dangerous than it was, but the survivors had to devise a plan._

_One attack in the north when Dejun, Guanheng, and Xuxi were patrolling caused Dejun to be injected by the potion, the substance slowly creeping through his body - so painfully slow that Guanheng doesn't know if Dejun would just attack them when they're sleeping. The poison would cause him to completely lose his mind, convert into what they call the Corrupted, and be controlled by Yongqin, unless he overcomes it, but the chances that it would happen are too low._

_Yangyang exactly knew how to suppress it by injecting some kind of an experimental antidote, but he wasn't so sure if they had enough, because Kun, the one leading the research for the cure, was abducted by Yongqin and his men and was never seen again._

_"Last two, Yangyang mutters under his breath when Guanheng asks him for a few. "Use it wisely. Whenever Dejun starts to transform, inject it on his neck no matter what it takes." He hands the two syringes filled with the antidote._

_"What?"_

_"Be as harsh as possible. Pin him down or whatever." Yangyang says. "The poison makes the person violent towards any of our kind. We couldn't let Yongqin take control over one of our aces."_

_Indeed, Dejun was a skilled warrior. He knew his way on almost anything, with a great aim on throwing daggers and shooting arrows with his bow. Everyone thought he was a normal person, trained to fight and protect those who were gifted. But Guanheng knew that Dejun had a unique gift that he had never seen in others, one that could rival Yongqin. People were hoping that Yongqin will soon meet his match, and Guanheng thought it was Dejun and his hidden ability._

_Guanheng stares at the two syringes, Yangyang's warning vivid in his memory. **What if I accidentally kill him-**_

_"Just don't do that, you know your own strength." Yangyang looks at Guanheng. "You forgot I can read minds?"_

_Guanheng scratches his head. "Oh, sorry."_

_Yangyang chuckles then walks toward his desk. "Yongqin was after the gifted ones, using them by controlling us to turn our backs on our fellow men." He raises his head, worry painted on his eyes. "Be careful, just... come back alive."_

_“Yeah, sure.” Guanheng nods, retrieving his weapons then leaves the tent._

_It took weeks for them to eradicate the enemies lurking outside their secluded town before traveling to Yongqin's supposed hideout, the tip coming from a Corrupted whom Guanheng slowly tortured to death._

_Dejun and Guanheng thought Yongqin had been watching them from afar all this time. Whenever they arrive at a potential location, there's no trace of the enemy, which frustrates Dejun as their hunt gets longer._

_“Why does it have to be this hard?” Dejun asks one night, while Guanheng was keeping himself warm in front of the fire. “We were nearly there when a hoard of his minions attacked us.”_

_“Yongqin is that strong.” Guanheng emphasizes the last two words. “We can’t underestimate him. Sicheng knew it too well.”_

_“We need a lot of men!” Dejun walks back and forth across Guanheng. “Yongqin practically knew we were following him, what’s the point of not calling for reinforcements?”_

_Guanheng lets out a breath. “Your hidden ability. Yongqin doesn’t know what you can do, Dejun.”_

_“That was the point all along?” Dejun scoffs. “Come on, I might end up dead before I could take him down. We are exposing ourselves too much.”_

_Guanheng stands up, arms across his chest. “We agreed to this, remember? We have to protect our people. More men means more lives at stake. Our number gets smaller and smaller as the attacks continue. People get abducted, we lose allies. We can even count how many are left with our fingers combined.”_

_“I know that,” Dejun replies, his shoulders dropping from exhaustion. “I just want to carry out the mission smoothly. I can’t just throw things away, their lives are in our hands. My hands.”_

_“I know you’re tired.” Guanheng walks toward the other, his hands slowly making its way onto Dejun’s waist. “When we take him down, it’s already over. We can live our lives as much as we want.”_

_Dejun leans his forehead on the other’s, closing his eyes. “Yeah, I know.”_

_“Stay with me.” Guanheng raises his head, placing a kiss on Dejun’s forehead._

_“Don’t leave me too.”_

_They weren’t very vocal about their relationship, it was Dejun’s choice to keep it private as much as possible. Maybe some of them knew what was going on, but the couple was pretty much chill about it. If someone asks, they’ll answer honestly._

* * *

It was just pure memories and now they were in front of Yongqin, helpless. The last two antidotes were already used, and even if Guanheng managed to break free from the hold, he couldn’t do anything. The last resort would be killing Yongqin by himself, and also Dejun.

Dejun’s body suddenly stops twitching, his skin turning pale, so pale that Guanheng can’t even recognize him.

Yongqin laughs. “How was it, watching the love of your life lose the color on his eyes?” He mocks the other, walking towards the body that seemed so lifeless. “Stand up.” He commands.

Then Dejun’s eyes opened, as veins started showing up on his neck, crawling up to his face. He stood up, as if nothing happened, then looked at Guanheng dead in the eye.

Guanheng wasn’t sure, but he saw Dejun’s eyes return from its original color for a moment before it switched back to red. The other’s face was empty - so emotionless, but then, there were tears in his eyes when he looked at Guanheng.

Dejun’s gaze returned to his new master, walking towards him. He raises his hand and touches Yongqin’s face. _“You are so cold, Master.”_ He says in a voice Guanheng couldn’t recognize, it seemed it wasn’t Dejun who was speaking at all. Dejun leans in closer then stares at Yongqin’s eyes.

  
  


**_“Warm yourself, I command you._ ”**

  
  


Guanheng didn’t hear the last words, but he was so astonished to see Yongqin get one of the torches and lights himself. Dejun was able to resist Yongqin's control, and he was just standing there, watching Yongqin burn to death. Guanheng breaks free from the two men and watches them turn into ashes. He ran towards Dejun, who was still staring at Yongqin’s burning body.

“Dejun?” He softly calls. “Hey.”

Dejun turned around, his gaze becoming softer as the veins started to vanish. He fell down into Guanheng’s arms, the other was quick enough to catch him.

“Hey…” Guanheng caressed his lover’s cheek slowly. “It’s over, it’s over.” He cries, realizing what Dejun just did.

“Is it?” Dejun whispered.

Guanheng nods, his tears falling down uncontrollably.

It was the consequence of Dejun’s ability after all. Dejun can control anyone whom he wants to control by looking at their eyes, but he cannot use it to make people do harm to themselves. Once it happens, Dejun would die. The only last known person who had this ability died a hundred years ago.

“It’s over.” Dejun whispers again, his eyes returning to its brown color, but his skin remained pale and cold. Guanheng hugs him tighter, sobbing.

“Don’t take him, please, please.” Guanheng repeatedly says, rocking Dejun’s body.

Dejun closes his eyes as tears fall down, and Guanheng just knew that he lost him at that moment.


End file.
